Portfolios With
by solitaireclay07
Summary: James and Sirius find some interesting muggle school items. And James realizes that Lily has one that is the most interesting to him.


_This is a random one-shot I wrote when the idea came to me in a Wal-Mart. Yes, there are portfoilos that says this..._

------------

It was the weekend before September 1st and Diagon Alley was packed with students and their parents. In each store, the hustle and bustle of "Back to School" shopping was happening. Young students clung to their parents as they browsed the inventory, letting their parents purchase their new items. However, the most of the older students were alone, wandering the streets, peering into the shops with their eyes aglow, looking forward to the new school year.

A new store on the corner of the street had new and different items for the witches and wizards. Curious students' faces were plastered to the window, staring at the weird items. Inside, a couple people strolled about the aisles, picking up items labeled 'pencils', 'pens', 'Sharpies', and 'folders'. How could anybody find use of these items?

The manager of the store was shouting things over the crowd. "New muggle items for school. Interesting new stock inventory. Limited edition!"

In the back of the store, in the aisle with binders and folders, a shout rang out over the manager's.

"Padfoot, get over here!"

James Potter stood staring at a box, with a surprised look on his face. Sirius Black came running over, carrying many binders, folders, and miscellaneous things in his hands.

"Check this out!" Sirius shouted excitedly. Juggling his items with one hand, he found a blue Sharpie marker and took the cap off with his teeth. Using his teeth, he held the Sharpie marker and drew a smiley face on his hand. "Ishn't thish aweshome?" He asked, Sharpie still in his mouth.

James took the box of Sharpies from him. "You shouldn't be allowed near these." Sirius made a face and threw his items to the ground. "_Anyway_, check this out." James pointed at the box.

Sirius stared the box. "Yeah, it's a pretty box. I like the coloring."

James rolled his eyes. "Read the words!"

Sirius squinted at the little words and leaned in. "Portfolios with..." Suddenly, Sirius began laughing. "Man, you definitely need to get one of these!"

James grinned and grabbed the box. Sirius waited until James had left the aisle before skidding across the aisles to grab another box of Sharpies.

-----------

It was the first day for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the Gryffindor common room, a small fire was blazing in the fireplace. Sitting before the fire was Sirius, drawing little intricate designs on his hands with the markers. James was sprawled out of the couch, drawing little Snitches on his portfolios with one of Sirius' Sharpies that he stole.

Something caught James' eye and with a grin, he sprang up from the couch.

"Hey, Evans."

Lily Evans sat in a chair, frowning over what looked like a bunch of parchment. She quickly glanced up at James, and scoffed. "What do you want Potter?"

The grin never left James' face. "What are you doing there?" He rocked back and forth on his toes, just waiting for the right moment.

"Organizing," was the short simple reply he received.

"With what?" He was getting there, he knew it.

"Those new folder things at that muggle display in Diagon Alley. I'm trying to see how I can fit parchment into them..." she trailed off, concentrating on what she was going to do.

"Guess what?" James asked, his smile apparent in his voice.

"What?" Lily asked monotonously.

"I have one just like it. Except it's red and has little Snitches on it."

"Congratulations," Lily said with sarcasm. James brought out his folder and held it in front of Lily's face, blocking her from her work. "Potter! Would you stop?"

"Read what the tag says on the front." Lily looked up at James as if he was stupid.

She glanced back down at the folder, and read, "Red portfolio made in Japan. Portfolio with prongs." Lily sighed.

James' smile got even bigger. "And why is this portfolio awesome?"

Lily shrugged, going back to her work. "Because it comes with little things to keep your work inside the folder."

"Because it comes with..." James trailed off, trying to get Lily to his point.

"Prongs."

"Yes?"

"Wait. What?"

"I'm answering you."

"You're confusing me."

There was a silence. James just stood there, grinning madly. "All right. I've leave now."

He skipped back to the couch, flopped down, and brought out his folder to decorate with 'JP + LE'.

Sirius glanced up from his design making, shaking his head. "Prongs?"

"Yes?"

"What was that?"

"Just Evans agreeing that she'll soon get me to go along with that portfolio of her's." James said, circling the tag that said, 'Portfolio with Prongs'.

Sirius shook his head, muttering "whatever", and went back to his box of Sharpie's, pulling out a marker with the words 'seriously black'.


End file.
